Angelfish
This is Morrowsight.the.nightwing's character. Please do not use her without permission. DO NOT EDIT OR CHANGE THIS PAGE IN ''ANY WAY.'' SHE'S NOT YOUR CHARACTER. ''DON'T TAKE HER.'' Appearance Angelfish is a sleek, muscular female with deep sky-blue scales. She has sapphire colored horns and a lighter underbelly. The most striking feature about her, however, is her unusually colored sunset red eyes. She can often be seen adorned in silver jewelry with lapis or sapphire gemstones, to match her scales. She has various scars covering her body from a certain… incident she refuses to mention. Personality Angelfish has a very unstable personality. She was diagnosed with bipolar disorder at a very young age due to her seemingly random violent outbursts. Angelfish can be incredibly mean and cruel, but her other side is sarcastic and funny. Many dragons are very afraid of her due to her tendency to lash out when stressed or angry. She often hides how she truly feels about certain dragons, and this can often lead to sudden breaking points. History Angelfish was born in the SeaWing Royal Hatchery, alongside her hatchmate, Prince Goby. She started her life in the wingery, until one day she attacked another dragonet for trying to take a toy she was playing with. Her mother, Queen Seagull, withdrew her from the program immediately and took her to the local doctor. Due to her young age, she was first sent home with a note of a violent temper tantrum. However, incidents of her scratching, biting, and cursing loudly at other dragonets and Goby. No matter how Seagull scolded her and used advice from the doctors on how to curb her temper, nothing worked. This caused Seagull to take her back the doctor on various occasions. When the tantrums never subsided even by two years of age, Angelfish was diagnosed with a severe case of bipolar disorder. Angelfish was homeschooled in the Royal Library, to avoid other students being injured by Angel's temper fits. This caused her to feel pent-up and frustrated. She often complained about feeling like a prisoner. Seagull at first ignored these complaints, and her guilt caught up to her. She sent Angelfish to the normal SeaWing school system. Things went relatively well, until Angel threw a fit in class and wounded her teacher when he tried to restrain her. Lost, Seagull withdrew Angelfish from school. Angelfish finished her entire curriculum in the Royal Library under the careful watch of Seagull and King Wave. Eventually, her temper tantrums became less and less violent, and became small eruptions of anger. However, on rare occasions, she would throw a fit. Angelfish takes great pride in being the oldest of her sisters, and she had initially planned to be queen. However, after… after the incident, Angel became queen accidentally. She is one of the youngest queens in dragon history, besides Queen Pearl and Queen Glory of the ancient times. Abilities Angelfish is a very skilled fighter, learning to use every part of her body to fight. Her favorite is her tail, using it to slam enemies to the ground. Her intelligence can also be considered a weapon. She can be cruel and calculating at times, which recently has become more often since the start of the war. Relationships Morrowsight: Their relationship initially started out as friendly, but since the attack on the SeaWings at the incident, their blossoming friendship was immediately soured. She harbors an intense hatred for the young NightWing. Goby: Angel loves her brother, but is often annoyed by his logic. This causes Goby to be a bit afraid of her at times. Sardine: Angel feels very vulnerable around her huge younger sister. Tuna: Angel does not get along with her younger sister, and is jealous of her relationship with her boyfriend. Peacemaker: Angel was initially jealous of Peacemaker and Morrowsight's relationship, but since the war started, their relations are unknown. Trivia * Angelfish has a severe case of bipolar disorder * She is deathly afraid of losing more of her family * She is one of the youngest queens in dragon history * One of her worst moments was in grade school when she took out a student's eye. This was the same incident with the teacher. * She has knocked her brother unconscious in one of her rages * Her favorite food is shark * She hates calamari Category:Content (Morrowsight.the.nightwing) Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)